


Dark Influence

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Unicron's blood flows through him, Megatron is his to do as he wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Done as part of a trade with magnumformer on tumblr

The world around Megatron was shifting with the purple haze of dark energon. Despite this, he walked with his usual confidence and grace, his senses heightened by the potent substance. Something was calling him and, although Lord Megatron bowed to no one, his very spark urged him to follow. 

He walked at a leisure, for if his body wished to obey this urge, then he was going to do this at his own pace. The influence of the dark energon seemed to become stronger the longer he walked, and soon enough, he began to lose himself in the euphoria. Just before the sensations began to overwhelm him, an image began to take shape in front of him.

It was distorted and blurry, but the deep voice that rolled over him was familiar and commanding. “Come to me, Megatron."

A part of Megatron wanted to disobey the command, but he was too far gone to really care. He eagerly stepped toward the figure, his very energon singing with the need to be close. Entranced, he walked with half a mind, pausing right in front of the massive figure.

The figure crooned at him, one immense claw gently caressing his face. Despite himself, Megatron leaned into the touch, eagerly rubbing against the digit. The other chuckled at him, trailing the digit along the rest of Megatron’s frame. He paused over Megatron’s spark chamber, tapping it lightly, sending a bolt of pleasure through his systems. Moaning unabashedly, Megatron’s panel snicked open loudly, fluids already dribbled from his aroused valve.

In the back of Megatron’s processor, he was mortified at his lack of self-control, but he held no power over his body at this point. He could only stand, helpless but wanting, as the figure loomed over him, eclipsing him in his shadow. He moaned once more as those vicious looking claws dug into his valve, scissoring it wide.

The hardly used valve was tight and sensitive, the nodes igniting instantaneously with pleasure. Megatron arched against the strong frame, losing himself within the pleasure.

"Yes, Megatron, give in to me," purred that deep voice, and Megatron groaned, rutting into the servo stimulating his valve. Fluids dribbled down his legs at a rapid pace, a pool of pink pearlescent lubricants forming underneath him. He was disgusted with himself, but could only non-verbally beg for more.

The digits scraped against the walls hungrily, drawing energon in their wake. Megatron gasped, the pain only heightening his pleasure. His valve clenched around the intrusion, encouraging them to go deeper. A rumbling chuckle was his reward for his efforts. 

"Patience," came that deep tenor. “You will be rewarded soon enough."

Megatron growled, not relishing the commanding tone. He allowed the digits to explore to their owner’s content. They brushed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nodes, causing Megatron to squirm. Just as he was starting to lose himself in the pleasure once more, the digits stopped, pulling completely away from his body.

"Now, my pet. You have been so patient," said the figure and before Megatron could begin to feel the primal rage of being referred to as a pet, his hips were hefted up and his aft was cradled in two large servos. Something large and blunt was pressed against his entrance, and it occurred to Megatron that it was a spike, shortly before it shoved into his valve.

The sudden entrance caused the valve to tear, even with the slight preparation. Megatron howled, bowing in the strong hold from the pain. Smirking, the figure above him set a fast, brutal pace.

Clenching his fists against the chest, Megatron fought the urge to utter anymore sounds. The figure laughed at his effort, driving into Megatron harder and faster. Steeling himself, Megatron glared at the plating in front of him.

"Don’t look so sad, pet. It is only fair." Megatron growled, the haze fading from his processor, replaced by a deep seated rage. The figure ignored him, continuing to pound into him frame. Through his rage, the figure became sharper and less distorted, until the image of Unicron was presented to him.

It was rare the Megatron was caught by surprise, but he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped from his vents. Unicron smirked down at him. “As long as my blood runs through your veins, you are mine to do as I please."

With a guttural roar, and one final push, Unicron overloaded deep inside Megatron’s abused valve, transfluid filling the over-stuffed valve. Megatron groaned.

Unicron stayed seated for a few more moments, basking in his afterglow. Once it passed, he swiftly pulled Megatron off his spike, tossing him to the side.

"Leave me, pet. I will seek you when I need you once more."

Megatron snarled, attempting to stand, but before he could regain his footing, his vision faded to black and he could remember no more.


End file.
